Earthbound: Night of The Werewolf
A game that will appear after Earthbound Detective or Earthbound Heroes. This is about werewolves. The main characters' school are hosting a school play at their school and they get the parts. This is the first time ever to show the main characters school. Ness and Lucas stay at Chase's house and Paula and Samantha stay at Emma's house. At first, Ness was giving the role for the scbool play until they changed it to Lucas to boost his self-confidence. Ness is having nightmares of werewolves dye to Chase's new nextdoor neighbor, Mr. Wells. One night, Lucas gives Samantha a sparkly bracelet for his love for her. As he is walking home to Chase's house, he is bitten by a large dog (later reveal to be a werewolf). On a night after, Ness and Chase discover Lucas turned into a werewolf. They are forced to team up and to find away to help Lucas anrd save the school play, without telling Chase's Father or Samantha the truth. This is a 2D game with 3 songs included in the game. There are NO PSI Powers in the game. Porky, Hokey, and Loverina don't make an appearance in this game at all. Plot Ness has a nightmare being chase by a werewolf, waking up Chase and Lucas (along with Chase's Father and Zack). Chase's Father gets annoyed and tells Ness to get some sleep. Chase starts to get mad at Ness saying that the reason why they're here is to practice school work and the school play, and excores him from stealing his brother's werewolf movies. Ness denies this, senting Chase madly upset back to sleep. Lucas comes over to Ness asking him if he wants to sleep with his old bunnyrabbit doll. At first, Ness denies this, but soon after refusing, takes it anyway. Ness goes back to sleep after that. After that, they get ready for school after eating breakfast. While walking to school, Ness spots Chase's new nextdoor neighbor Mr. Wills and stops Chase and Lucas. Ness admits it's him who's the source of his nightmares, and giving Ness the creeps. Chase says it's unlikely, as they continue to go to school. Ness, however, still suspects something about Mr. Wills. At school, the first scene goes to Chase, closing his locker, and walking checking his report card. He gets an A+ for math, science, soical studies, histroy, english, geography, reading, and art. However; doesn't get an A for PE, revealing he isn't so good at PE. Lucas comes over to Chase to see why he's so upset. Once Chase says he gets an D- for PE, Lucas says he got a F-, and also felt no confidence in him but tries to cheer his friend up. Chase says he isn't worry about, but is happy the school play which makes Lucas suddenly depress. Chase suspects this and even asks Lucas what's wrong. Lucas kindly refuses and leaves. Chase worries about Lucas as he walks away. He shortly enconuters Ness in his locker. Chase (somewhat wierded out) tells Ness that the school play practice starts later. Ness "warns" Chase about Mr. Wills. This is a result which Chase slams Ness' locker back, and leaves. Ness opens and shouts, continuing to "warn" him. Later, they are practicing the school play with their host/teacher, Mr. Soward. They are doing a play about a scientist who turned into a werewolf by drinking a potion. Ness is the guy named "Harold" who turns to the werewolf. Ness mess up his lines, when he thinks Chase is trying to "posion" him with the pretend potion. Chase claims to Ness it's just color water with the mixtion of just the smallest amount of sugar. Mr. Soward becomes annoyed, and makes Lucas take Ness' role. Lucas tries to refuse at first, until he thinks it might be a good experience for him to boost his self-confidence. He then takes Ness role as Chase and Lucas share the role as Harold, where Chase is Harold being first normal, and where Lucas pretends to be the werewolf. Ness takes Lucas' simpe role just hammering the bell. Lucas than shyly goes back into the stage's contiain, where Lewis confronts him quickly, saying that he wanted meat in his sadwich, while scaring Lucas. Lucas scarly accidently bumps into the seat where Samantha's siting in and quickly catches her by pulling the chair back to it's standing. Samantha then asks Lucas why he doesn't stand up for himself too easily. Lucas says he can't do it well. Lewis then hits Lucas on the head at the moment, Samantha throws a book at Lewis, while saying leave Lucas alone, which knocks out Lewis. Samantha asks Lucas if he's all right, with Lucas reponds not really, as Samantha rubs his head. Then the scene goes to Paula doing her hair and makeup. Emma (with Blossom by her side) comes towards her, with a large tree contumse. Paula asks what is it. Emma says it's Paula's contume as she puts it on Paula. Paula a bit mean and a tiny bit reacting, says that she was supposed to be a girl named "Maple" who cries a lot. Emma gentlly says no, saying a Maples is a maple tree while walking away. Paula overreacts saying she's suppose to be a tree. Emma, a bit regretful, says it is. Paula begins to overreact to this as she runs to Mr. Soward, but ends up falling on the ground as a result. Ness laughs to this. Soon after school at night, Chase is doing his homework, while Lucas is practicing the plays lines. Ness however disturbs them, still saying he is curious and spooked about Mr. Wills, and still determine to find out what is so strange about him. Chase, annoyed with Ness, tries to tell him once more it's unlikely and it's all in his head. Ness says that's what Chase thinks, and is still confident to find the truth of Mr. Wills. He then thinks they can go on a mission to discover some clues of the neighborhood. Despite Chase being annoyed with Ness, argees to go with him to search only to prove him wrong. Lucas also comes along. At nightfall, Ness, Chase, and Lucas sneak out the house (where Zack grows suspious, while Chase's father doesn't know) to travel around Onett. Shortly, Paula, Emma (with Blossom), and Samantha, join the boys on their mission. Soon, Lucas begins to get scared, which Samantha holds his hand to make him feel less scared . Later, they are in Onett's main street, where all the shops & stores are closed and not one person is seen. Ness says it's like a ghostown. Chase states people usually don't come around the streets during nightfall. Emma says if that's possible, politely with Blossom on her head. Paula gets scare saying its not. Lucas also grows more scarer as he holds Samantha's hand and asks if they need to go in there. Ness bravely says yes as they continue their mission. Soon, Ness spots a werewolf-like claw scartch on a poster of a supermarket. Chase goes aside Ness and looks closer with a microscope seeing a wolf's hair on the scratch. Chase also says it's warm, indentically, something's near by. As they continue a bit farther, they hear something snarling, but it's too dark to see. Ness uses the flashlight seeing a something (however; it's unconfirmed what it is). It begins chasing them. They run away throw across Onett. Meanwhile; Chase's Father, with two cops, says that his son and the boys are missing. Emma's mother with Marissa and Baby Richard shortly comes in, asking him if he knows where Emma and her friends went. Chase's Father worries about this, and he then should photo ablums with Chase with his friends. Zack (with a grin) tells his father that he saw Ness, Chase, and Lucas went outside. Chase's Father gets worried and leaves right away out the house. Baby Richard then begins to cry, due to missing his sister (which unleashes his Sonic Cries). Back with the kids, they are still being chase after a creature of some sort. They get chase certain parts of Onett trying to make it back to the place their staying at. Meanwhile, Chase's Father can't find his son or Ness and Lucas. Zack teases Marissa for being shrimpy. Marissa ends up knocking out punching Zack hard as a result which her mother, while holding Baby Richard says hurting someone is not nice. Marissa gets upset. Chase's Father reports the informations to the police. Back the kids; they manage to make it back to the place's their staying at. Ness, Lucas, and Chase run back in Chase's house. Chase's Father is a bit upset with the boys and gives them a consider boring speech. Emma's Mom, Marissa, and Baby Richard went back home to see the girls. Zack grins at the boys as he scares them away by chasing them. The next day, Chase is obivously mad at Ness for his idea. They begin a short argue after, but shortly stop. Soon, after school, Ness starts to become happy. Lucas comes in telling him he receieve an package from the mailtruck. Ness, excitedly gets it. Lucas soon leaves. Ness finds he lefted his necklace on the package. He quickly gives it to him before leaving the room. Lucas says it's for Samantha as he puts it in his pocket. Ness, laughing a bit evily, opens his package seeing what he wanted: A Monster Book, with lots of Information. Before he could read it, Chase comes in the room, giving Ness a "monster check". Ness tries to trick Chase into convincing him he isn't on monsters anymore, but Chase doesn't buy it, and begins having the check. Chase checks Ness pockets, shoes, socks, sleeves, and including his cap finding lots of monster shape toys. Chase puts back on Ness' cap, then leaves. Ness reads his book (which he quickly hides it when Chase enter the room) and finds the information he needed. At night, as Chase is sleeping in his bed, Ness wakes up Chase, causing Chase to react. Ness stops him from reacting, with using a flashlight. Chase just shakes Ness hand saying, "nice to meet you" and goes back sleep. But Ness quickly wakes him up, and tries to proclaim that Chase's new nextdoor neighbor is a werewolf and Ness is not giving up until he finds the truth. Chase is in on the plan unless they prove he isn't Ness has to give up all this. Ness thinks for a short time and then accepts Chase's offer as they shake on it. They go such for information around the neighborhood bring a microscope, and flashlights. While they such for clues the song (''Munks On A Mission) ''comes on, saying they won't give up. Once they get all the information they need, Chase tries to add the information together. Ness thinks it adds up to wolf's clove. Chase thinks it's a bit unlikely. Suddenly, his father enters the room, and Ness and Chase hide their information. Chase's Father is looking for Lucas. Ness and Chase say he outside. Once his father leaves, Ness accidiently hit Ness making him a bit mad. Meanwhile; Lucas is practicing the play, restarting it over and over when thinks he made a mistake. At the last role, Zack scare Lucas by saying "The face of evil" causing Lucas to faint. Chase's Father comes outside and puts him in bed. At night, after eating dinner, with Lucas eating all the meat, Chase does homework while Ness watches TV in Chase's Room. Lucas goes outside (without even thinking to ask permission) to go to Emma's house to give Samantha something. He goes to see Samantha, and when she opens the door, she is eager to see Lucas. Lucas gives Samantha the sparkly necklace he shown eariler to Ness, and Samantha says it's beautiful. Lucas puts it in her hands and closing her hand. Samantha thanks Lucas and hugs, and then, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lucas blushes. He then walks back to Chase's house. Lucas grows scared while walking to Chase's, as it is dark, spooky, and nobody around. He then stops when he hears a strange noise around him. Lucas becomes scared and says hello, quietly, while shaking. Then a large dog comes after Lucas. Lucas gets scared and screrams while running. As he is running, Lucas trips over on the ground. He is then screams as when the dog bites him. Ness and Chase hear Lucas screaming from outside, and goes outside to see what went wrong. They see Lucas pass out on the ground, and wakes him up. Lucas wakes up, not remembering anything what happen just now. They then see he has a strangle scratch on the top of his hand. Lucas doesn't remember how it got there. So Ness and Chase help him back to Chase's house. Once they get there, they rap Lucas' bite to make it unnoticable and become better. They are soon to go to to bed. As Lucas' asleep, he starts to struggle as his bite glows and claws shot out of his fingers. The next day, at school, they are rehearsing the play. Lucas is successfully doing the play, impressing every. Also giving a scare to the others when doing the play. Once Lucas goes back to the curtain, Ness and Paula are show hugging each other while being scare. They then shove each other each other aside and Paula states Ness was beening her maples. Ness teases Paula, by laughing. Samantha goes to Lucas and tells him he did the play really awesome. Lucas thanks her, as Lewis is jealous, and tries to pull the carpet Lucas is standing on to make him trip. However: once he does, Lucas jumps off the carpet quickly, causing Lewis to trip. Ness, Chase, Paula, and Samantha are laughing at him (except Emma), while Lucas helps up Lewis and sees if he's alright. He is and Lewis admits that was a great move. Lucas, confidently, admires it. After school, he introuduces to Chase's Father, Ness, Chase, and Zack that he had a great day at school for the first time and for the first time got an A+ for PE. Zack thinks it's lame, as Chase shoves him. Chase's Father hugs Lucas, for seeing him happy. While in bed, Ness wakes up Chase again, getting Chase mad and tired of Ness not letting him sleep. Ness then suspects the werewolf isn't Mr. Wills anymore, but knows there is a werewolf. Chase (at his breaking point) tries to get him from saying there isn't a werewolf. Ness finally admits it slowly. While saying it slowly, Lucas becomes a werewolf all of a sudden and when Ness was about to say no werewolve, they see Lucas now a werewolf, much to both boys shock. Chase falls off the bed, while Ness is confronted by the now werewolf Lucas. Ness scarely tries to calm him down, but Lucas doesn't do anything but lick him and smell him. Ness' doll that is him falls on the ground, making Lucas chew on it like a chew toy. Ness finds a Emma doll and begins wondering why does Chase has a doll of Emma, but Lucas growls at Ness causing him to drop the Emma doll on the floor. Werewolf Lucas chews on it, while Chase is upset that he's chewing on his Emma doll, but when Ness stares at him, Chase blushes dening what he just said. They begin to wonder how he got like that. But when Ness and Chase have a short agruement, Ness sees Lucas on the window and shouts out no, which result Lucas to fall off the window. They see he is safely fine. Werewolf Lucas then wanders around the streets, curious. Ness and Chase go after him and finally catch up with him when Lucas goes in a garbage. Then the neighbors around, lights comes on. Ness meows to make a distraction, but it's ruined when Lucas howls, but it's then stopped by Ness, as Chase pushes off Lucas, while Ness is on him. They then carry Lucas back to Chase's house. Back at the house, while Lucas is curiously playing around with stuff. Ness then discovers that may be the reason for Lucas being so good at PE and more confident all of sudden is because he is a werewolf. Chase then wonders how it's going to be like having a werewolf as a best friend. The song ''(Monster Out in You), ''comes on talking about Lucas as a werewolve. Day by day, Lucas is stated to become even stronger, faster, and bigger too. And others are asking is there something wrong with him or if there's anything they could do? As day goes on Lucas starts to be more vicious, mean, much more unkind, and more animal-like than before. As day goes on, Lucas and Samantha's relationship gets messed up, since Samantha doesn't like him for being rude and being different. As the day goes on, Ness and Chase try to help Lucas, be back to his kind-hearted self. Chase figures to use his smarts to give them a start on one clue. He uses a blood simple of Mr. Wills and puts the shirt that Lucas was wearing on the night the dog bite him, and uses a machine to see Lucas' blood cells from the shirt. Ness talks about Lucas going to mess up the school play, due to being turn into a werewolve at the time. Chase simply pushes Ness down so he won't get any closer. When Chase is about to use the blood simple, Ness ruins it by wanting to see. Chase gets upset, but still checks it. He then sees Lucas' blood cells turnning different, and begins to wonder how could it be. Ness pulls Chase to the window, and sees Mr Wills with his "stoney" cone. Chase assures him that it's made of silver, and he never puts it down. At the moment, they see put it down outside. Ness tells him "who's the dumb friend now" as they plan to get it from his pouch outside. Ness thinks it might help Lucas turn back to his kind selve. Chase does accepts it to help his friend. As Lucas is playing around outside, Ness & Chase do their plan. Ness jumps out Chase's window sagely landing in the bush about near the house. Ness uses a walkie talkie saying Mr. Wills is looking from the inside at his cane. Ness asks Chase for a distraction. Chase about to give him one, but is confronted by Zack, as his brother grabs him and drops him out the window with a grin. Ness tries to talk with Chase, until Chase lands on Ness, for both being knock out. Shortly, wake up, as Ness rolls into a bush next Mr. Wills' house. Chase uses a rock and uses a rubband tied to a two stick, and tosses it, breaking Mr. Wills' window.